1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for the selective or simultaneous traverse of the cutting members in a machine for the chopping and/or cuttng of material in sheet. More in particular, the present invention concerns a device for the selective or simultaneous traverse of the position of circular knives and counterknives on the beams of a machine for chopping and/or cutting of material in paper sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need is noted, in the copper technique, to vary the position of the operating members, generally knives and counterknives, on respective beams in machines for the abovementioned objects in relation to the required cutting and/or chopping sizes of the material submitted to this operation. It is also known that at present this positioning is made in different ways, one of them the motorization of each of the operative cutting members until same can traverse on the respective beam. This method of varying the position of the cutting members presents various problems of a constructive and economic nature. In fact, the structure of said members is rather complicated and the total cost of each operative member is high. Moveover, there is the problem of installing the supply cables of each motor, which may prevent good operation of the machine.
Another noted method of positioning the operative cutting members consists in connecting same to devices cooperating with feed screws, whose rotations determine the traverse of the operative members.
Also this method is not without drawbacks, due to the fact that the structure is very complex; as each feed screw cooperates with clutches comprised in the respective devices, the cooperation between screw and clutches is not always reliable, and the various positionings of said operative members are controlled by numerous electronic and/or electric components in various positions, which further complicate the already complex structure of the machine.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for the selective or simultaneous traverse of the position of knives and counterknives in a machine for the chopping and/or cutting of material in sheet, which does not present the abovementioned drawbacks and limitations.